Aello
Aello (アエロ Aero) is a former General of the Garrison where he used the codename Demon Bird (鬼鳥 Kichō). Appearance Though he possesses the ability to alter his form, Aello typically has the appearance of a large and muscular man in his late thirties/early forties with dark red and spiky hair that is cut short and eyes that are similarly coloured. He cuts quite an intimidating figure being very tall and broad and possessing a dangerous look about him as well as sharp and intense features. He has two jagged and identical scars running down his face starting from the start of his hairline down to his mouth. His upper body is large and very muscled and developed, especially his neck and trapezius muscles. In fact his upper body is almost overly muscular, especially when compared to his legs, which are noted to be particularly long and slim for someone of his stature and height. He wears a long, feathered and white scarf around his neck which covers his mouth, his upper back and most of his shoulders. His outfit and overall look is reminiscent of a biker or thug, wearing a torn and dark leather vest that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. Accessory-wise he also wears spiked bracelets on his arms as well as a pair of knee pads with a single spike on each of them. Personality Due to his inhuman race, intimidating appearance and size, Aello grew up highly isolated and feared the look of hate he recovered from those around him. The strong and silent type, Aello is introverted in nature and consequently a man of few words. Aello has proven to be honourable and loyal, expressing great distaste at ambushing someone and employing underhand methods. In fact the attempted assassination of Hashirama was enough to drive to resign from the Garrison and break all ties with the Yosumi. Relationships Aello appears to be on good terms despite leaving the garrison, Ronin giving him freedom to make his decisions. Aello and Jerome where good friends during their service, drinking buddies and sometimes having philosophical discussions. Jerome seemed to be Aello's closest friend in the garrison. Metias expressed disgust at Aello's sentimentality and though he respected his strength, he disliked his perceived mental weakness. |-| Royal Navy= |-| Others= |-| }} History Sometime in the past, Aello defeated Callum after an extended fight, leaving him conscious but barely able to move. After expressing his intent to leave the Garrisons ranks to his superior, he was dismissed and later confronted and questioned by Mateias for his presumed weakness. Magic & Abilities As a former general, Aello was one of the Garrison's strongest fighters. He had authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and he personally commanded his own army. He is powerful enough to singlehandedly fight and defeat Callum O. Brien (a vice admiral in the royal navy), despite the fact that the latter possessed fire devil slayer magic, which put Aello at an elemental disadvantage due to his slime physiology. Physical Capabilities Slime Physiology: Being a slime, Aello's physiology is vastly different from a humans and as such he is afforded certain abilities unique to his race. He can manipulate his body to an extreme extent, reforming, shaping and contorting his physique in impossible ways to avoid attacks, drastically increase his defensive power. He can extend his limbs to a significant extent, allowing him to attack his opponent from further way. As an organism without a digestive tract, Aello requires acid to properly metabolize solid matter but he can also use this acid offensively via spitting. *'Immense Strength': Aello possesses incredible physical strength *'Enhanced Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Extreme Durability': Naturally Aello's body is incredible resistant to blunt-force trauma and it is practically impossible to cut him without powerful magic. *'Incredible Stamina': Aello's slime physiology does not generate fatigue toxins and as such he can fight with virtually no stamina limit, providing he does not accumulate too much damage. *'Shape-Shifting': Aello can transform into whatever shape he desires and retain enough to appear solid. *'Regeneration': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His fighting style focuses around using his limb lengthening abilities to attack his opponent from a distance and his magic to augment his offensive power enough to smash through walls and break bones. *'Oni Club' ( Oni Kurabu lit. Demon Club): *'Oni Jostle': *'Oni Lariat' ( Oni Rariatto lit. Demon Swordsman): Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a former general of the garrison, Aello possess a massive amount of magic power. Magic Iron Magic (鉄の魔法 Tetsu no Mahō): This is an Elemental Magic that allows Aello to manipulate and create iron for various purposes. The most impressive aspect of this magic and Aello's primary application of this magic is the ability to manipulate the hardness of his body by covering his limb/s with incredibly strong metal, exponentially increasing his offensive and defensive power. Any of his body parts or even his whole body can be imbued with this iron magic. Assorted Others Equipment Gallery aellopic3.png|Aello's back tattoo. aelloface.png|Aello's face. Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Charlotte Katakuri from the "One Piece" series.